Why Do You Even Care?
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Sly is heavily depressed after Carmelita tells him she doesn't want to see him again...


**(A/N: Just another quick oneshot I thought about as it describes the state I am in. This fanfic is dedicated to SA666, in the greatest apologies. I'm going through some serious SHIT right now, and he's always been there for me. NOTE TO SA666: I'm so sorry, bro! I never wanted to hurt you like that. Can you forgive me?)**

**Carmelita POV, France, Paris, Midnight**

''Ah, the wind is so cooling against my fur.'' I thought for myself. I was doing a thing that I usually do at nights… Standing on my balcony, looking out over the streets of Paris. I guess it's kinda calming… Ever since THAT happened. Sly Cooper, the raccoon master thief that I'd been hunting for so long confessed something to me yesterday. I can't get it out of my head, I just can't. He had lied to me, had told me that he had amnesia after taking a blow that was meant for me… He lied to me about having amnesia. I… I couldn't believe what I had heard… Why would he do that?

-''Oh, Sly…'' I whispered just before turning around. I took one step, two steps and then three, until I decided to turn around for a reason I didn't know. A movement caught my eyes. It was something over a bridge nearby… A bridge over a large lake nearby. I squinted and could make out that something, or someone, was standing on the bridge.

-''Is that..?'' I asked myself as I bent over the railing. What I believed myself to see was that thief, that raccoon thief who had lied to me just a day ago. I walked back into my bedroom and rooted through my bedroom drawer, looking for the one thing that would help me confirm the sight I had seen. I finally found it and returned to the balcony. Luckily the figure was still standing on the bridge, and he was holding what seemed to be a rock. I moved the two lenses to my eyes an adjusted the zoom. And indeed it was Sly Cooper, and indeed was he holding a rock. But that's not the thing that scared me. What scared me was the thing ON the rock.

A rope.

A rope tied around the rock. A rope tied around the rock and tied to his ankle. I felt my heart shoot a cold shot of blood when I saw him with that rock. I figured that I must have screamed or something, because he suddenly turned around and looked straight at me. I saw his face through the binocular lenses. When his eyes met mine, he smiled at me, but quickly looked down into the ground and into the rock he was holding. He then looked back at me, placed two fingers on his lips and then pointed them at me. He then formed the words ''Goodbye, Carmelita'' And ''I'll always love you'' with his mouth. That was more than my heart could take.

I vaulted down from the balcony. The drop wasn't too long, so I quickly regained my balance and then broke out into a fulltime sprint. I held my eyes locked onto Sly, my night dress flailing about as I ran. I saw him lift the rock into the air, ready to toss it; ready to end his own life.

-''Sly! Don't do it!'' I shouted as I ran the final meters towards him. Just after he turned around, I lunged at him and knocked him down from the bridge. He fell down with a thud, the rock still in his hands. I untied the horrifying thing from his ankle and then turned my attention to him. His eyes were closed and he was steadily breathing. I lightly smacked him across the face, which was enough to wake him up.

At first he was just looking into my eyes. Then I realized I was lying on top of him. I quickly got off and blushed a little. I just hoped Sly hadn't noticed. He grunted and then sat up, his hands clenching his wrist where the rope had been tied to. Before he could do anything, I hugged him hard and started to cry.

-''Don't ever scare me like that again!'' I wept as I hugged him harder. I didn't want to lose him. Hell, I would even give up my profession for him… What had I done when I said that I didn't want to see him again?

I then felt him forcefully push me away. Something that I kind of understood why. I looked right at his eyes. They were no longer those happy, cheerful chocolate colored gems I so loved to stare into. They were just orbs filled with nothing but sadness.

-''Don't even bother. You deserve something better than a low-life lying scum like me.'' He said in a coarse and dark voice, almost as if he had recently cried. He then got up and started to walk away, his hands sloppily hanging from his sides.

Those words had really hurt. But I couldn't blame him. I knew that he knew that he could be a great man, though, and that was what ticked me. He usually never was this sad or depressed. I caught up with him and stopped him. When I tried to look into his eyes, he just looked away, almost as if he didn't even notice me. When he had walked away a couple of meters, I heard him mumble something like ''Why do you even care about me?''

I stared at him as he walked away into the night.


End file.
